The 'coon and the Squirrel Kit
by Lunaka-Wren
Summary: The boy of Lee's dreams is in the poetry club. But Lee's pretty awful at poetry...


Author's Note: I do not own the Naruto character's.

Lee sighed, looking at the piece of paper in his lap. This was ridiculous... Why was he here again?

"Are you nervous?" a quiet voice whispered in his ear, making him jump. He turned to look at his pink haired friend with a plantive look on his face.

"Why are you making me do this?" he asked unhappily. Sakura simply laughed and patted his knee.

"Because you wanted to join the poetry club to get closer to Mr. Sexy Red Head from English class," she pointed out. "And this is the best poem you've written."

"But it's so obvious!" Lee groaned, hiding his face in his hands, crumpling the paper clenched inside his left. "He's going to know within two seconds it's about me and him!"

Sakura gave a soft sigh and crossed one elegant leg over the other, red shorts hitching a little and making several other hopeful's mouths drop open. How the hell had such a...a [i]dork[/i] gotten a girlfriend like that?

If only they knew.

"Does he know that Naruto's nickname for you is Squirrel-Kit?" she asked, rolling her eyes slightly. Her dearest friend worried far too much.

"No...but he knows his [i]own[/i] nickname."

"Lee?" a voice called out, a smiling brunette head poking around the door as a disappointed looking blonde stormed out. That made Lee more than a little worried... Ino was so convinced that her poetry was wonderful!

He stood up and gulped as he made his way into the hall that the poetry club had rented out. They only had three places left this year, so they were 'interviewing' each potential member, asking them to read out one poem.

His eyes scanned the room, quickly finding the red head that fascinated him so. There he sat, eyes calculating, but posture [i]bleeding[/i] boredom.

Lee took a deep breath as he stood up behind the podium.

"H-hello everyone," he said quietly into the microphone. "My name is Lee...and I'm hoping you'll consider me for your club. M-my poem is a twist on a classic. It's called the 'Coon and the Squirrel-Kit."

He cleared his throat and begun to read.

"The 'Coon and the Squirrel-Kit went to sea in a beautiful pea-green boat.

They took some curry and plenty of money wrapped up in a five yen note.

The 'Coon looked up to the stars above, and spoke words of beauty and grace.

'Oh lovely Squirrel, oh Squirrel my love what-"

"That's...quite enough." a voice sighed from the back, the leader of the poetry club spoke up, looking around at the other members. "Does anyone think we need to hear any more?"

The group shook their head and Lee felt his own drop. He knew it was terrible!

"Thank you for giving me a chance," he said quietly, turning around and getting out of the hall as quickly as he could. He couldn't even [i]look[/i] at the red head he'd been trying to impress.

He headed straight past the other contestants, ignoring Sakura's enquiries as he ran straight for the bathroom and locked himself into one of the stalls. He clutched the poem in his hand and balled it up.

"Stupid!" he hissed at himself, pushing back the tears.

He stayed in the stall for a full hours, curled up on top of the toilet lid and cursing himself. When he eventually came out, he headed straight to the sink, splashing his face with cold water.

"I want to hear the rest."

Lee jumped out of his skin, whirling around to stare at the person who'd spoken with wide eyes.

"G...Gaara-senpai?"

The red head stepped forwards, arms crossed over his chest and gaze focused on Lee.

"I want to hear the rest," he repeated.

Lee swallowed and looked down at the crumpled up ball in his hand.

"Why? It's terrible," he said quietly, unfolding it and pressing the tear stained paper straight.

"Because I want to. Read it." Gaara said firmly.

Lee sniffed and looked down at the words.

"...the 'Coon and the Squirrel-Kit went to sea in a beautiful pea-green boat.

They took some curry and plenty of money wrapped up in a five yen note.

The 'Coon looked up to the stars above, and spoke words of beauty and grace.

'Oh lovely Squirrel, oh Squirrel my love, what a talented Squirrel you are.'

Said the Kit to the Coon-"

Once again he was interupted, but this time by Gaara coming forward and grabbing Lee by the shirtfront, pulling him in and kissing him!

Lee was rather convinced he'd hit his head for a good while until Gaara pulled away and hummed quietly.

"You're a terrible poet," he informed the stunned brunette before smirking and dragging Lee back into the stall.

"Let's show you something more constructive to do with your mouth."


End file.
